The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for producing flanged bushes which are used as sliding parts for bearing both axial thrust load and radial load in various industrial machine.
Hitherto, a flanged bush of the kind described has been produced by preparing a cylindrical bush and a thrust washer separately, and fixing the thrust washer to the cylindrical bush by means of a pin or by means of adhesion or welding.
This conventional method, however, is generally difficult to conduct and suffers from low precision, due to separate formation of the cylindrical bush and the washer, resulting in a lengthy and expensive production process.